Brutal Love
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Envy Is playing a Dangerous game with Ed, one that may leave him alone... EnEd, I love them so!
1. Brutal Love

Spoot: farther down we go

Ed: T.T

Brutal Love

Ed stood in front of a slightly taller man. He was a tad bit tore up, and begging to be let in the house. Ed moved away from the door a bit. "Why should I let you in here? after all you did!" The other man looked up at him, in tears. "I said I was sorry!" He exclaimed. Ed began to close the door, but the other man stopped it. "I know, I'm begging you! What more do you want!" Ed put wait on the door to try and close it on the other man. "I don't care! what you did was irreversible! you hurt me!"

Ed let the door go after the last line, and just stood there, staring at the other man. He looked up slowly. "I did, I know that but you've got to believe me, that was not my...intention..." The man began to cry. Ed rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just say what you mean, real...be real!" The man looked up in a fury "I LOVE YOU EDWARD! ...I love you...and hurting you nearly got me killed...I have never begged a human, hell, I've never begged anyone! that's beside the point...I love you and I want you to let me in!"

Ed stood there, in shock. Envy, The, Envy...was confessing everything. "Let me in you Brat..." it stayed quiet. Envy took it upon himself to enter the home. He pushed past Ed, who kept his eyes on the ground. Envy turned, and faced the boy. "Close the door, and look at me..." Ed didn't move. Envy sighed and reached an arm out to shut the door, but shock took over when Ed grabbed on, and flipped him to the floor. "Don't call me a Brat." He said simply. Envy smiled from his position on the floor.

Ed reached over and slammed the door on all the rain, He looked down at the palm tree on his floor, soaking it. "Get up..." He hissed. Envy smiled, and began to get up, Ed kicked him to the ground. Envy guarded his abdomen, and began to giggle. "Get up!" Ed yelled, With a cackle, Envy did just that, and Ed kicked him down again. Envy couldn't seem to stop the manic laughter erupting from his lungs. Ed reached down with a swift hand and snatched up a hand full of hair.

He jerked the homunculus off the floor, and pulled him up by his hair, to see eye to eye with him. Ed's teeth were grit so hard you could hear them grinding on one another. Envy smiled with those perfect lips, dripping blood. Ed reared his hand back and slammed his fist into the others face, and dropped him. "Now...get in there..." He snapped. Envy looked up with a giggle. "Does this mean-"

"I'm not taking you back. you were never mine." Ed said. Envy blinked a few times. He was right, this was all it was. Show up, beat the crap out of each other, fornicate. that was it. Ed didn't love him, not like he loved Ed. No, it was sex to him, this was a dangerous game. Envy stood up on shaky legs. "I wont do it, until I have you're heart." He said. Big mistake. With the quickness of a lion, Ed round house kicked him in the face, and he went down. Envy spat blood on the floor, and looked up at the other boy. "WHY IS THIS ALL WE DO!"

"It's who we are." He replied simply, with that, He made his way to the bed room. Envy stood up slowly, feeling the moves Ed put on him. But he was all together, happy. For what little love he did get, was brutal. He had lured himself into a false happiness. He didn't care, as long as he got to feel Ed near him...he just didn't care. He wavered for a moment, then proceeded into the room, following his master.

Spoot: My attempt at EnEd. I love them!

Ed: This is how you see it!

Spoot: Yes, and chapter two is on its way soon!


	2. Bitter

Spoot: Here we go!

Chapter 2

Bitter

Envy arched his back. He felt the chill of cold metal touching the tender skin of his backside. Ed's leg was arched, holding him in the sitting position. Ed looked the Homunculus in the eyes. They were cold, and lost in the moment. Envy wanted nothing more than to see love shine in those orbs of gold. He Smiled a wicked smile, and thrust upward. Envy lost his breath for a moment, the pain could be felt right up into his abdomen. That was harsh. "To...hard..." He whispered. Ed did not seem to respond, just kept up the power, he was deeper than he should have been.

Envy rolled off the young man, and onto his back, He could feel the pain coursing through his lower half, and abdomen. Ed lay on his back for a short moment, catching his breath. Envy could hardly do that without the sharp pain in his ribs. Ed rolled to his side, and looked into the eyes of his enemy. "Now, get out." He growled. Envy's jaw dropped. "But...I thought..." Ed sat up and slapped Envy hard, across his mouth. "You thought wrong, what did I tell you!" Envy covered his sore mouth, and looked on at Ed with tear full eyes.

"You've got to end this." Greed said. Envy was walking into their hideout under the City. Greed hopped off the cage. He saw the mess his Sibling was in. The bruises forming, and the substance, body fluid, on his shorts. It was easy to spot. "Keep it to yourself Greedling!" Snapped Envy, approaching a cage with a wild-looking Chimera in it. The said beast, half Gorrila, half Lion. It chomped and grabbed at Envy through the bars. Like said beast, Envy was a prisoner. His cruel love affair was going nowhere. Still, he couldn't just walk away from it! He put in to much time, couldn't walk away...

He looked up when he heard the clack of high heels. A Tall, large breasted women with dark hair approached the scene. "I suggest, you go back to the way things were between you and the Elric boy." He would have agreed with Lust, if she had made her statement a few moths back. He was in too deep now, far to gone to just let go. "I agree with Tits McGee!" said Greed. Lust giggled, "That was a rhyme!" Greed as well. giggled. Envy just looked on at the Chimera pining for his affection.

It started about 5 months ago. Envy and Ed had gotten into a scuff, when out of the blue, Ed had pinned Envy down. That's when things went from bad...to worse. Normally, Envy would have kicked Ed off, but something was different. Ed had a look in his eyes. One that said, 'you can't escape!' So Envy lay quiet. Ed had him pinned on the ground. From there he removed The homunculi's shorts, Leaving him fully exposed. Ed then removed his own lower garments, and proceeded from there. Envy could not escape, nor did he want to.

From there, it was the same old thing. Any time Envy came in contact with the other boy, and he was alone, they would scrap for a few moments, then the cloths came off. Usually Envy would fight back. But after a while, he just gave it up, letting Ed beat on him a bit, to make himself want it, then it was to the bed room. Envy got to where, he would show up at Ed's place. The thing about that was the timing, he had to get there when Ed was alone.

A few days ago, Envy found himself at an impasse, in the way that he felt for his opresser. He wanted nothing more than love from the other boy. In a scuff they were having, the usual kind, Envy did something he shouldn't have. He lost his temper, and transformed into the beast that he was, nearly killing Ed in the process. It wasn't the first time that had happened, but it was the only time Envy had done something like that in their new relationship, if you could call this, that. He let his emotions get the better of him, and out he came in full form, to crush his abuser.

When Envy had showed up, he didn't even expect Ed to let him in the house, much less mark him in the way that he did. But sure enough, When Envy snapped, and let Ed know what was going on in his mind, Ed opened the door a little wider. There was something odd about the way he looked that night. When Envy said that he loved Ed, the boy seemed transported to another world for the time being. He was in a state of shock, Envy thought. That's what it seemed to be, to him, anyway. But Ed was back to normal, before long. Slamming him around the room. Any affection, was better than no affection at all.

"I know, we can't kill him. He's special-" Greed was speaking to Lust, when Envy broke free and snapped, "DAMN RIGHT HE'S SPECIAL!" The two siblings looked on at him in a state of confusion. Envy bawled up his fists, and grit his teeth. "damn it..." He hissed behind a clenched jaw, and ran from the room. Greed looked over at Lust, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Didn't I just tell you to leave here?" Ed asked. He was standing in the door way, holding himself up on the frame. Envy was staring hard at his own feet, unable to look into the other boys eyes. "I know, but I just had to get out of there, I wanted to take a walk...would you like to go with me?" He ask, finding the strength, he looked up. Ed rolled his eyes. "No, I don't want to take a walk with you, you stupid Orangutan!" Envy lowered his eyes to his feet again, hurt once again. That's what you get for looking in those eyes. "ok..." He whispered. He turned to leave, but was caught by the throat. Ed Grabbed his neck, and drug him into the house.

Spoot: Chapter three is on its way.

Ed: GODS!


	3. Damage

Spoot: I'm trying to get this done!

Ed: Allow me...

Spoot: *sits and watches*

Chapter 3

Damage

Ed was pacing around the room. he had snatched Envy from the night, and tied him up to his bed, and had his way with the homunculus. But...what to do now? He had him where he wanted him, and could do whatever he wanted, because of the fact that Envy would do nothing. letting him go was an option, mainly because his crying was making Ed nervous. But he didn't want to. Envy kept showing up here, He knew what he was getting into. So why did he subject himself to this kind of torture?

Love, that's what made him stay. Ed had to admit, things had gone to far, but he couldn't just let his lover go. Envy had told him the truth, as he asked, but what he found surprising, was that it hit him as hard as it did. He felt the ton of bricks. He wanted nothing more than to grab Envy up in a hug and confess the same thing...but this was how it was. he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked over at Envy. The said boy was tied to the bed, naked, beaten, and sobbing. He smiled. This made Ed's heart strings jerk. He wanted to lean down, kiss him, and let the animal go...instead, he kicked Envy in the face. 'what the hell is wrong with me! this isn't who I am...' Envy squirmed and let out a whimper. Ed sat on the bed. "shouldn't have come back..." He said in a low tone. Envy looked up at the man. "I wanted to..."

"And now look where you are." His tone still low. He wanted to touch Envy, just caress his bruising cheek... Ed reached down and pet the homunculus, then in a moment of weakness, slapped him. Couldn't stop. Envy turned his head to the side, his face covered with his hair. He sobbed. "Stop crying!" Ed snapped, panic in his voice. "Stop it! STOP! Shit..." He hissed, standing up, and running his hair back with his hand.

"I'm letting you go." He said softly. His back to the other boy. Envy sat up as best he could. "I want you to clean yourself up, get dressed, and leave." Ed turned to the other. "When should I come back..." Envy's voice was weak. Ed lowered his eyes, then his head, he was shaking. "Never..." He said. Envy wiggled to find a better position. "I wont!" He shouted. anger in his voice shocked Ed.

He stomped over and grabbed up Envy's face. "I said leave, don't you ever come back! I don't ever wanna see your face again! If you show up here again...I can't be held responsible " Envy was crying hard. "Let me stay..." He said in a tiny voice. Ed slammed his head back, and smashed his face with his hand. "What do you think this is!" He snapped. Envy sobbed. Ed stood up and began to pace around the room again.

"You never said..." Envy began, but sobbed. Ed looked over at him. "you never said...never said you didn't love me..." silence in the room was thick. "I don't." Ed finally spoke. Envy looked up at him. "You don't...is that true?" Ed nodded. Envy wiggled his fingers. They were numb. again it got quiet. Ed just stared off into space, allowing Envy to collect his thought before releasing him. "well...That's ok..." Envy said softly. "I guess I can live with that, as long as I can be close to you..."

Ed nudged the other boys foot with his own. "I told you to leave here, and never come back." He whispered. "I don't understand why you're putting yourself through this..." He knelt and began to untie his charge. "This. This right here...this is why. This is the first time you've been nice to me. truly nice to me. This is what I was waiting for..." He rubbed his wrist when it became free.

Ed looked into his eyes. "I'm not being nice...I'm letting you go, so I don't hafta deal with you any more. look, it was fun...but I don't ever wanna see you again." honest, Ed just wanted to set him free. this was the only kindness he could show the other boy. Let him live what life he had, away from the pain Ed would bring. Envy reached up, and touched Ed's face. It was the first time he had ever felt it. and the first time, Ed had let him. Just let him do what he wants, and let him go. it's over, he's free.

"you're not acting right..." Envy said. He retracted his hands, and looked on as Ed lowered his head. "I told you, I can't do this anymore, I can't take it. I don't want you here...you... disgust me..." What a harsh thing to say to the one you truly loved. But that's why he had said it in general. He had to say anything other than that word. then things would become dangerous. Sleeping with the Enemy was one thing... loving him, was another.

But isn't that what Envy was doing, Loving him. And look where it got him. you can't love the enemy. Envy was what you would call, 'blinded', by his emotions. Something Ed never thought would happen. he too was blinded. He couldn't let Envy know the truth. it would surely end them both. He weighed it in his mind many times too. The pro's and con's of telling the homunculus the truth. always came out high Con. nothing good would ever come from their love, and nothing good really has.

Unless you count the sex, and the closeness. that was about it. They were on opposite sides of the spectrum, and could never come together in love. there was no way around it, no matter how many times he did the math. Envy stood up on shaky legs. "Well, why didn't you just say that from the beginning. no, instead you string me along like this...it's cruel." Envy reached over and snatched up his shorts, and dressed himself swiftly.

Ed looked up. "Cruel?" He snapped. "I've been doing you a favor!" Envy cut his eyes at Ed. "I love you, but I'm not desperate...you've been doing me a favor you say, HA! some favor..." He was cut off when Ed flung himself off the floor and into the others arms. he was shaking and unsure of what he was about to do...he was giving in, time had pretty much run out. he spoke with a shaky tone. "You're right...you've been doing _me_ the favor."

Ed: as best I can explain whats going on!

Spoot: Well done! ok, look out for a possible chapter 4!


	4. Back Lash

Spoot: Want me to take this one, or you?

Envy: I will!

Spoot: I dunno, mature content me dear.

Envy: I got this! It'll be short!

Back Lash

Something wasn't right! Envy pushed, Ed wouldn't let go. He pushed harder, and knocked the boy on his rump, causing him to shout. Envy cupped a hand on his mouth with a gasp. He never really could get the hang of his own strength. Ed looked up, confusion all over his face. Not to mention, pain. "I'm so sorry..." He gasped, kneeling and placing hands on the other boy's shoulders. "Why did you push me?" He snapped. Envy had never meant it the way that it happened.

"well...whats with you suddenly? hugging me!" Ed looked at the floor. "Don't be this way...look at me..." Envy said, rising to his feet. Ed kept his eyes on the floor. "I thought you were going to end it! you said..." Envy could feel his knees buckle. He could feel that all to familiar lump in his throat. he couldn't breath, it was caught by the lump. His chest heaved, but nothing happened. He had to speak. He began to tear up. sure enough, hot, vengeful tears began to fall, and all he could do, was lash out.

"HIT ME!" He yelled, slapping Ed, hard across the face. Ed's Head jolted to the left, and his eyes went wide. He slowly turned his head, and glared at the floor. Envy could feel something in his guts tearing loose. "HIT ME!" He slapped again.

"HIT ME!"

Slap

"HIT ME!"

Slap

All The while, Ed allowed him. Envy was sobbing at this point, his hits weakening with each contact to Ed's face. He sobbed, and brushed his hand across. "hit...me..." He dropped to his knees, unable to withstand gravity any longer. He took another swipe at Ed's face. "Hit..." He sobbed, "...me..." He sobbed uncontrollably. Ed took hold of the other boys hand, and held it in place. "Is that what you want? truly?" Envy snatched his hand away, fire building up in his eyes. "DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Ed shook his head. When he did, his hair moved away from his face, and a bruise shone clear on his right cheek.

Envy gasped and put a hand to his mouth. had he really done that? he had power, unlike any human could ever have. He could kill Ed if he wanted to. There were times when he almost did. Tears fell. he could taste them, like salt, and he could feel the damp entering his nose. He had never cried like this. Never in front of any one at least. He dropped his head. "Have a go at me." He said from behind his hand. It was shielding his sobs, and now, his upset stomach.

Ed looked up at him. "No. Not anymore. I can't keep doing this...its not who I am..." He began to inch a bit closer to the other boy. "do you remember last night? When you asked me why this was all we ever did?" He placed his hands on Envy's shaky shoulders. "Do you?" Envy nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would become sick. "Well, I was wrong...it's not who we are, it's who we're expected to be...that's the only reasonable explanation..." He placed his brow on a shaky shoulder. "It's not who I want to be. I can't keep hurting you like this...so, either, you leave now, and never see me again, or...somehow, we try this again, and do it the right way...we'll figure it out...It's up to you..."

Envy had no words. His guts were churning and his head was spinning. Partly from Ed's earlier beating, and partly because this moment was maddening. "say something...anything." Ed looked up, and into the other boys eyes. "I'm begging you, now..." Envy placed a shaky hand on Ed's wrist. He lowered his head and whimpered. "I need you to look at me, right now. Because I'm about to do something, I have never done before..." Ed said. Softly he spoke, making Envy feel tired, and weak. But, the boy looked up, right into Ed's eyes. "I need to say something..." Envy nodded, keeping his eyes locked on those golden orbs. "I love you..." Envy's eyes went wide.

Spoot: Ok...I gatta hand it to you...

Envy: *dusting off hands* I'm just that good!


End file.
